A Blazing Love
by CrazyCommunist227
Summary: Tails and Blaze had barely known each other before, but that was before. Before the virus, before all the chaos that followed. Now, they must fight to survive, even through heartbreak. Sonamy, Tailaze, Chream
1. Chapter 1

**A Blazing Love**

Tails and Blaze had barely known each other before, but that was before. Before the virus, before all the chaos that followed. Now, they must fight to survive, even through heartbreak.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"Hold the line!", shouted Tails as he fired at the monsters approaching him. He heard the others as they fired away behind him.

"Tails, we can't hold! We need to pull back!", shouted Sonic.

"Not until we rescue Cosmo, Silver, and Sally!", replied Tails as he ducked behind a boulder, still shooting. He glanced over to see that Silver and Sally were holding their ground protecting the seedrian, but it didn't look like they would much longer.

"Sonic, we need to get over to Sally and Silver, ASAP!", shouted Tails.

"I'll cover you, and you make a dash for 'em," said Sonic.

"Alright," replied Tails as he prepared to make a run for it. Sonic popped out from his cover and opened fire. Tails darted in Cosmos direction, but he was a little too late. Three blood curdling screams erupted. He lifted his rifle and fired, dropping several zombies. He raced to Cosmo's side.

"Cosmo, are you alright?", he asked, even though he knew the answer already, evident by the bloody bite on her forearm.

"Tails, I know what you're gonna have to do. Promise me this. Promise me you'll do it before I turn. I don't wanna be one of those soulless things," said Cosmo, tears welling up in her eyes.

"No Cosmo, it's not gonna end like this. I promised you we'd grow old together, and dammit, I intend to keep that promise," said Tails, his eyes also filling with tears.

"No Tails. I know there's no hope for me now," said Cosmo. Just then, Blaze and Sonic ran over and joined him. Sonic was at Sally's side, and Blaze at Silver's. They were balling their eyes out.

_Blaze and Silver_

"Silver. Please God no," said Blaze as she held him close.

"Blaze, it's alright. I've no fear of death," said Silver as he pulled her closer.

"Silver, I don't wanna lose you. You've always been my side, ever since we were little. Silver, you're my best friend, and, I'm in love with you," replied Blaze, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It's okay Blaze," said Silver as he took his combat knife from it's sheath on his thigh.

"Blaze, one more thing. I love you too," he said, then he quickly slit his throat.

"Silver, no!", shouted Blaze as she tried to stop the bleeding, but it was too late. He was going to bleed out, and she knew it. She held him close as he breathe his last, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

_Sonic and Sally_

Sonic had rushed to her side, and placed his hand over the gaping bite on her neck that was oozing blood. He had tears streaming down his face.

"Sally, please don't die," Sonic begged.

"Sonic, don't forget me," said Sally as her heart faded into nothingness, and her eyes slowly closed.

"Sally, no," said Sonic as he held her limp body in his arms.

_Tails and Cosmo_

"Tails, give me your pistol," said Cosmo.

"What? No, Cosmo, please no," replied Tails.

"Tails, you know one of us is going to have to do it. I don't want you to have to live with that on your conscious the rest of your life. Now, give me the gun," demanded Cosmo. Tails reluctantly handed her his Five-Seven. She put the gun to her head.

"Tails, before I go, I've got one more thing to say. I love you," said Cosmo.

"I love you too Cosmo," replied Tails. She pulled the trigger, and went limp in his arms. The gun fell to the ground with a thud.

* * *

Ages:  
Silver: 16  
Sonic: 16  
Blaze: 15  
Sally: 16  
Tails: 14  
Shadow: 17  
Cream: 12  
Charmy: 12


	2. Chapter 2

**A Blazing Love**

**Chapter 2:**

_3 Days after Cosmo's death_

Tails lay in his bed, feeling a deep dark depression slowly overtaking him. Just as he was wallowing in his despair, Sonic walked in, holding a plate of cupcakes.

"Hey lil' bro, how ya holding up?", asked Sonic.

"Not well Sonic, not well at all," answered Tails.

"I feel ya there brother. Sally's death has me tore up pretty bad, but Amy's really helped me through," replied Sonic.

"Well, I don't have anyone to comfort me Sonic! I'm alone in this!", shouted Tails.

"Tails, you're not alone. Everyone here has lost somebody. We're all hurting. For God's sake, Blaze is crying her eyes out over Silver. We all feel your pain, Tails, but me and you have to seem strong for everyone else, because we've come too far to give up now," said Sonic. Tails looked up at him, tears in his eyes.

"Sonic, I'm trying to be strong, but it's so hard. I feel like I just want to fall into this deep dark hole and never crawl out again," said Tails, tears slowly trailing down his cheeks. Sonic pulled him into a hug. He was crying too.

"It's okay bro. We feel how we feel inside. The best thing we can do is be there for each other. Now, we've got a speech to go make for everyone else's good," said Sonic.

"Alright Sonic, let's do this," said Tails as they walked out the tent.

_Blaze and Amy_

Blaze sat on her bed, still wallowing in her own sorrow. Amy couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Maybe she needed a new love interest, but who? Charmy? No, he's got Cream. Maybe Knuckles. No, he's got Tikal. Wait, I know just the person. Tails!", Amy thought to herself. A slight smile appeared on her face.

"You know what you need Blaze? You need someone to help you forget Silver," said Amy.

"What? You mean like a boyfriend?", asked Blaze.

"Well, not a boyfriend persay, but more like friend who is a boy, who you can hang out with" answered Amy.

"Amy, that's the dictionary definition of a boyfriend," replied Blaze.

"Fine. I meant a boyfriend, but you've got to move on with your life eventually. I know you loved Silver, but your heart will heal. Trust me," said Amy.

"How could you possibly know that. You've still got Sonic," replied Blaze.

"Because Sonic isn't my first love," said Amy. Blaze looked at her with a face full of disbelief.

"What?", asked Blaze, still in stunned disbelief.

"Yeah. When I was still living in Mercia, there was this boy who lived across the street from my family. We were best friends, and one day, he asked me to go to the school dance with him. We danced to a slow song that night, and he asked me to go on a date with him. But before we could, his family was captured by Eggman. I was heartbroken, but then I met Sonic, and I moved on," explained Amy.

"Wow Amy, I guess you do know what I'm going through. Maybe I should find a new love interest, but who?," asked Blaze.

"What about Tails?", suggested Amy.

"Tails? Really?", asked Blaze.

"Well, think about it. He's lost Cosmo, and you've lost Silver. Sometimes, it takes one broken heart to mend another," answered Amy.

"I guess you're right. I'm gonna go find Tails," replied Blaze as she walked out of the tent.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Blazing Love**

**Chapter 3:**

Tails hopped on top of one of the four-wheelers that sat at the center of the camp.

"Can I have everyone's attention please," shouted Tails. Everyone stopped and turned to him.

"As you all know, three days ago, we lost some of the best fighters I've known, but I'm here to tell you that we've not given up our original mission. We are going to continue to make our way to Charleston. We will survive, we will prosper, we will thrive!", said Tails, causing the crowd to erupt into a momentous roar. The crowd started to dissipate, and Tails hopped down from the four-wheeler. He started walking towards Sonic, who was smiling proudly.

"That was a great speech lil' bro," said Sonic.

"Thanks Sonic," replied Tails. Just then, Blaze walked up to them.

"Hey Tails. That was an awesome speech," said Blaze.

"Thanks Blaze," replied Tails.

"You're welcome," said Blaze. Tails and Sonic began walking away.

"Wait Tails! I was wondering if you'd like to hang out sometime," said Blaze.

"Um, yeah sure," replied Tails, a faint blush appearing on his face.

"Cool. How's tomorrow afternoon sound?", asked Blaze.

"Actually, I think we're gonna move camp tomorrow, but we can totally hang out tomorrow night, after we get set back up," answered Tails.

"Cool, see ya then," said Blaze as she walked away.

"I wonder what that was about?", asked Tails.

"Well, if ya ask me, it looks like someone might have a little crush on you," answered Sonic. Tails started to blush.

"What? Me and Blaze? That's ridiculous. Me and Cream would be much more likely," replied Tails.

"So, you're admitting you like Cream?", asked Sonic. Tails turned bright red.

"No, of course not, but I'm not saying I wouldn't date her. Put it this way: I'm not looking for a relationship right now," answered Tails.

"Look, it doesn't have to be a relationship, but hanging out with a girl can't hurt," replied Sonic.

"I guess so," said Tails as they continued to walk back to their tent.

_Blaze_

Blaze plopped down her cot, staring up at the ceiling of the tent.

"Well Blaze, you heard what Tails said. You'd better get packing," she thought to herself. She didn't want to hold the rest of the convoy up whenever they get ready to roll out tomorrow.

"Hey Blaze," said a voice from behind her. She turned to find Amy, standing in the entrance of the tent.

"Hey Ames. What's up?", asked Blaze.

"Nothing. Sonic told me we should start packing because they plan on moving camp tomorrow, and that he was going ahead to scout a safe place to set up camp," replied Amy. At the mention of Sonic going ahead to scout, she began to cry.

"Amy, why are you crying?", asked Blaze as she hugged her friend.

"I'm so worried about Sonic going scouting. It's just so dangerous out there, and I don't want to lose him," she explained through a waterfall of tears.

"Amy, he's done this a million times before. Besides, Sonic is the fastest thing alive. I seriously doubt he'll get hurt," replied Blaze.

"But Blaze, I just don't know what I'd do if he got hurt," said Amy, tears still pouring.

"Amy, he will be fine. There's nothing that can possibly catch Sonic. Now, why don't you help me pack?", suggested Blaze.

"Alright," replied Amy as they started to pack.

_Cream_

Even though she knew she shouldn't leave the safety of the camp, Cream needed to get some alone time. She sat down on a tree stump, next to a large pine tree that towered over her. She stared at the grass covered ground, contemplating how her life had went from fun and carefree to sad and dystopian. As she sat there, a shadow appeared behind her. She turned to see it was Charmy the Bee.

"Hey Charmy," said Cream.

"Hey Cream. What are you doing out here by yourself?", asked Charmy.

"Just sittin' here, thinking," answered Cream.

"Thinking about what?", asked Charmy.

"Stuff," answered Cream.

"What kind of stuff?", asked Charmy.

"Nothing," answered Cream. Charmy wasn't satisfied with that answer.

"Nothing isn't an answer Cream. Now I can tell when something's bothering you, so what is it?", asked Chramy.

"Fine, since you really want to know, I'm thinking about how my mother and father are dead, and how my life's total shit," answered Cream, tears streaming down her face.

"Cream, your life isn't shit. I mean sure, you lost your parents, but so did I," replied Charmy as he pulled her to his chest.

"Charmy, can I ask you a question?", asked Cream.

"Sure Cream," answered Charmy.

"Do you like me?", asked Cream.

"Of course I like Cream. You're an amazing friend," answered Charmy.

"No, I mean do you like-like me," said Cream. Charmy started to blush heavily.

"Well, uh, umm, I don't not like-like you," replied Charmy.

"So you do like-like me?", questioned Cream.

"Yes, Cream the Rabbit, I do like-like you," answered Charmy, a blush creeping onto Cream's cheeks.

"So, do you want to go back to the camp now?", asked Charmy.

"Sure," answered Cream. They began to walk back to the camp, but Cream stopped them.

"Hey Charmy," said Cream.

"Yeah Cream," replied Charmy.

"Thanks, for being a great friend," said Cream as she kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

Dystopia - a society considered to be frightening or undesirable.

Dystopian - a society resembling a dystopia.


End file.
